


Sherlock Holmes/OFC oneshot collection

by NobuNobuNobu



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobuNobuNobu/pseuds/NobuNobuNobu
Summary: 梦帐/LOF搬运，全部梦向妄想，含点文。
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我恢复出诊后，回到贝克街寓所的时间总是不定，甚至连今天这样的雷雨天我都需要枉顾伤痛奔赴急诊。一通治疗下来，我快饿坏了。三步并作两步地跑上楼梯，我发现客厅里异常安静。这可不像是福尔摩斯。我蹑手蹑脚地打开门，伸头往里看去，史密斯正睡得香甜。

我从来都不知道那长沙发上能躺下两个人。史密斯蜷着身子睡在福尔摩斯怀里，而福尔摩斯伸长了胳膊搂住她。似乎是我的脚步声吵醒了福尔摩斯，或者他根本没有在睡觉。他把手指竖在嘴唇上，示意我噤声，我自然照做，放缓了所有可能出现的声音。

屋外电闪雷鸣，史密斯含糊不清地讲了句梦话，又往福尔摩斯怀里钻了钻。单身了有段时间，我实在看不下这对热恋情侣，决定回卧室闷头睡觉。


	2. Chapter 2

莉莉不喜欢蜜蜂，作为童年经历某些时候与男孩无异的女孩子，小时候少不了被蜜蜂蜇伤的惨痛经历。

在一次急性过敏住院后，她雇了一位女管家回来，协助自己照顾福尔摩斯。不抽烟不吸毒定期锻炼偶尔饮酒，年老时，莉莉看起来总比福尔摩斯精神些。方圆十里没有特别值得信赖的药师，莉莉对自己能不能医治活人也表示怀疑。但她好歹在华生的建议下学习了一些，也经由他的允许，向福尔摩斯使用了一些现代疗法。

很早以前，她就想过让福尔摩斯戒烟，但能够放下可卡因就已经是最好成果了。

搬去苏塞克斯的第十五年，一切如常。

女管家每天把一切事物料理的井然有序，从房屋清洁到食物准备，无可挑剔。甚至连福尔摩斯偶尔把她喊成哈德森太太时，也一样沉默不言地按要求履行自己的职责。薪资当然也是很好的。除了身为寡妇在这时代带着儿子颇有不便，莉莉总认为管家该有个更好的工作，而不是在这里忍受脾气古怪的糟老头一时一变的心情。

华生的葬礼在年前举行，位于伦敦，莉莉没让福尔摩斯去，也没有把这件事告诉他。他的风湿病太严重了，关节处也出现了退行性病变，以至于长时间的走路对他来说是一种负担。莉莉建议过拄拐，甚至为此去集市上买了一把黑伞，看起来不像拐杖那么颓废。福尔摩斯为此莫名其妙地发了通邪火，后来出行时，还要让莉莉搀着。

某天晚上睡前，他亲吻了莉莉的额头，并且拥抱了她，像年轻时那样。事实上，福尔摩斯比年轻时更瘦了，近乎只是皮包骨头，硌得莉莉生疼。她却不愿离开，反而更向里钻了些，肌肤紧紧相贴，近得能够听到彼此的呼吸声。她眷恋着福尔摩斯的怀抱，像是带着所有的温柔把她包裹，将所有危险隔绝在外，只留下令人安心的烟草香。

“我只剩你了。”他说。

莉莉明白福尔摩斯知道了。

“你总是声名在外的大侦探。”莉莉抚过他已化为银白色的发，“永远都是。”她吻上福尔摩斯皱纹密布的脸颊，“是时候做个普通人了，什么都不知道的那种普通人。”

那天晚上，莉莉少见的梦到了青春岁月。她蜷在扶手椅里，听福尔摩斯演奏一曲又一曲的小提琴乐，在古典乐曲中夹杂着即兴发挥。后来那些曲子都被按顺序提名为致莉莉，收在贝克街221B的书桌抽屉里，积攒了厚厚一打。风湿病让福尔摩斯放弃再去演奏小提琴，她猜，也许此生，她都无法再听到那样悠扬的小提琴乐了。

一夜安眠。


	3. Chapter 3

史密斯把记事本扔在一边，靠在扶手椅里看着昏昏欲睡的福尔摩斯，他刚刚随手给自己打了一针可卡因，她没劝成功。

有些时候她觉得自己已经厌倦了这种生活，跟着福尔摩斯到处跑，因他结案而收获一些所谓“工资”足以度日，不必典当之前那一串珍珠项链。她能接到的警务委托越来越少，福尔摩斯接不到案子的日子，她也跟着一起窝在室内，221B或是她家中，无聊到甚至向哈德森太太学起了烘焙或是烹饪，那些她根本一窍不通的家务活。

“歇洛克。”她凝望着蜷在扶手椅里的人，“为什么是我呢。”

为什么是我呢？明明你和华生就足够解决所有的案件，为什么是我，为什么还要叫上我？就像是改姓福尔摩斯的理所应当，史密斯理所应当的围着他到处转，像是地球围着太阳转一样——而福尔摩斯连这一点都不知道。

“什么？”福尔摩斯懒洋洋地半睁开双眼，看着她。

“我说，为什么是我。”史密斯抬手指指华生的大铁箱，“华生医生足够了，我或许不是你办案必要的助手，为什么一直带着我？”

“你不是我的助手。”福尔摩斯换了个更舒服的姿势，靠在扶手椅背上，“专业不同，你是合作人员。”他闭上眼睛，继续享受药物带来的精神刺激，“别把自己困进去，亲爱的，去问问格雷森，他肯定愿意告诉你苏格兰场停尸房又有了几具新尸体需要科学解剖。”


	4. Chapter 4

乔安·华生被夏洛克·福尔摩斯父亲交代的第一件事是，如果事态延伸到不可控制的情况，夏洛克的绝对控制词是“疫一”。

“是个女人。”夏洛克的旧识对她说，“比艾琳更早的一个女人。”

“夏洛克总认为自己被她控制着。”

“一举一动都是。”

档案里存在大面积的涂改内容，乔安通过原同事的渠道最终看到了精神病院的报告。一间男女混住的精神病院，就这么简单。夏洛克被送进去纠正双相情感障碍，疫一的病症则被涂改得一塌糊涂。他们背靠背住在两间单人病房里，夏洛克会在护士离开后吐出药片，这也正是疫一认识他的根源。

“你是怎么把药藏起来的？”根据护士记录。这是疫一对夏洛克说的第一句话。

没人知道他们之间发生了什么特殊的化学反应，更没人知道是好是坏。在放风时段里，两个人交往的时间越来越长，等到医生意识到他们上床后为时已晚——医生甚至不知道夏洛克从哪里搞来得安全套。

精神病人的相互接触充满未知的危险。医生开始隔离，针对性的进行更高级的治疗。

夏洛克就是从那时候开始出问题的。

疫一进行第一次MECT治疗时，他站在门外看医生推着她离开，又推着她回来。第二次，夏洛克甚至站在门口，一动不动地等治疗结束。医生不得不从另一边带走疫一。

疫一的一个疗程结束后，夏洛克出院了。他完美的通过了所有测试，直到回到家中，都没有任何异常。

而他开始使用可卡因。

乔安合上档案，默不作声。以医生的观点来看，夏洛克就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。但她现在是个康戒陪护，意味着她——不能离开夏洛克超过五小时。

回褐石屋时，她在对面灌木丛里看到一个女人。

“嗨，我是疫一。”

女人说。

陪你宅在家 直到天荒

活在你身旁 就是天涯

死在你手上 才叫天堂

八三夭–大逃杀


	5. Chapter 5

对英灵来说，伦敦的春天来得很早。金鱼还穿着呢子大衣的日子里，福尔摩斯就把灵衣换成了高领毛衣和休闲西装，在禁烟牌下光明正大的抽着卷烟，很快就和一群抽烟的年轻人打成一片，完全看不出维多利亚时代人的样子，更没人能想到这位就是全英国乃至全世界大名鼎鼎的歇洛克·福尔摩斯。

金鱼自己也没有实感，关于召唤出英灵这件事。圣地巡礼时误打误撞召唤出了福尔摩斯，掰着手指头也就刚刚过了一个冬天。没有圣杯战争，没有人理崩坏，福尔摩斯每天的任务就是接送她上下班，再去超市买东西，晚上在家做顿饭。她有种错觉，自己在和福尔摩斯谈恋爱，还是老夫老妻那种。

不可能的啦。身为小粉丝，金鱼自觉打消了念头。

“车来了。”福尔摩斯打断了她的思绪，正等的公交车果然要来了。

“那我先走啦，记得去超市买东西。”金鱼点点福尔摩斯手里的购物清单和信用卡——当然是她的。

“知道了。”福尔摩斯心不在焉地应一句，把烟掐了，凑上前吻她的脸，“工作顺利。”

“……诶？”金鱼诧异地看着他。

福尔摩斯别过头去，故作无意地耸耸肩：“春天来了。”

桃花要开了，而他耳尖都红了。

你在路上总会安慰谁？

我在城里刚好缺了谁？

春风一吹想起谁？

春风一吹忘了谁？

方大同–春风吹


	6. Chapter 6

手机上的数字时钟苍白无力地显示着十二点半，夏洛克烦躁地发送了当晚的第二十三条短信，敏锐地捕捉到楼下的急刹车声。哈德森太太已经睡了，在急促的敲门声响起前，他打开了楼下的房门。

“啊，晚上好，福尔摩斯先生。”离过婚的女人把璃箬搀到他怀里，“她说是这里。”

“是这里。”璃箬身上的香水味熏得他鼻尖难受，是面前这女人给她涂的——不对，是从女人身上沾到的。不是这一段路，女人身上的香水已经快挥发干净了，像是长时间的拥抱后的沾染。

……嗯。

亚洲女人生得纤细，夏洛克没多费力气就把璃箬抱进怀里。他想要关上门，突然记起璃箬对他说的话。

“那个。”夏洛克转头喊住正要离开的女人，努力地表现出一个……假笑，“谢谢。”

“哦，不谢。”女人冲他挥手再见，夏洛克关上了门。

把璃箬放在扶手椅上，夏洛克拿了几颗解酒药和一大杯水回来。

“告诉我。”他捧着璃箬的脸，“你为什么要让她抱你？”

“嗯？”璃箬张开手抱住他，挂在他身上。

“为什么，要，允许，那个女人抱你。”夏洛克又重复了一遍这段话。他不喜璃箬身上沾着别人的香水味，会让他心烦意乱。

“她是我学姐——”酒还没醒，璃箬话说得黏黏糊糊的，“我只喝了两瓶啤酒！”

“学姐也不行。”夏洛克把璃箬从他身上摘下来，递过去解酒药和水杯，“我知道她是你学姐，我不明白你为什么让她抱你。”

璃箬喝了口水，歪歪头：“因为……我们好久没见了？她离婚了？唔……想抱就抱啦。”

“把解酒药吃了。”夏洛克抚过她的刘海，又重复了一次，“这些都不足以成为让她抱你的理由。”

“这当然可以！”璃箬吃下解酒药，理直气壮地看着夏洛克。

“——不行。”夏洛克认真地看着她的眼睛。

“为什么！”璃箬很大声地辩解。

“因为只有我可以。”夏洛克吻她，“只有我能抱你，也只有我能吻你，只有我可以。”他把璃箬抱进怀里，“因为你是我的，我不要你属于别人，那会让我难以思考。”

“我会只想着你。”

陈粒-绝对占有 相对自由

想把你收集 泡你在福尔马林盯着你意淫

下半生的每个夜里

夜里你湿润赤裸

你眼睛 吞了我


	7. Chapter 7

莉莉习惯性地靠双臂的支撑趴在桥边，一手托腮审视远方的伦敦眼。如果不是被大名鼎鼎的神探夏洛克抓出来做助手，上司说什么都不会放她在上班时间出来到处闲逛的。  
身为当今伦敦的地标性建筑，伦敦眼在伦敦导览里占了极大篇幅。要不是偶然看到母亲桌头修订中的导览样刊，莉莉说不定都不知道这一巨大的摩天轮能有如此庞大的影响力。当然，伦敦导览里还写了一条：与你所爱之人游览，在最高处接吻，就能让爱情永久。  
作为不信爱情传说的女人，莉莉一向对此嗤之以鼻。  
假设在摩天轮上接吻就能与恋人长久，现在站在她身边的应该是文学院的前男友，不是贝克街的夏洛克·福尔摩斯。  
“我们得去到那上面。”夏洛克的声音打破了她的回忆。  
“什么？”莉莉困惑不解地看他，“你不是说谋杀案吗？”  
“是的，谋杀案。”夏洛克向她伸出手，“我们得去那上面才能调查到。”  
“……他从上面跳下去了？”莉莉握住他的手，眨眨眼。  
“因为那里能看到伦敦全景。”夏洛克弹下她额头，“我亲爱的福尔摩斯夫人。”  
莉莉捂住额头，哼哼唧唧地牵着夏洛克的手向前走。她当然知道夏洛克手下留情了，在拳场里他从来不用这么轻的力道。但说真的，还是好疼。  
xxx  
在巨大的摩天轮上，伦敦的瑰丽模样一览无余。所有建筑与人潮连同所有的喜怒哀乐一起尽收眼底。夏洛克靠在椅子上望着窗外，不知在思考什么。也不知道究竟是什么案子，莉莉懒得理他，自顾自举起手机拍摄窗外景色。  
“到了。”夏洛克突然说。  
莉莉转头看他，却收获了一个甜腻的吻，带着清新的薄荷味，甜乎乎的。  
大烟鬼夏洛克居然尝起来不是烟草味儿了。这可少见。莉莉抓住他的衣领，在离开时又一次接上一个深吻。唇舌纠缠，呼吸声与心跳声在狭小的空间内无限倍放大，敲在莉莉心上。  
“你之后有安排吗？”她松开手，挑眼凝望夏洛克的脸。  
“案件解决，约翰和玛丽出去旅游了，哈德森太太下午有烘焙班，贝克街空无一人。”夏洛克把她揽进怀里，“问得时机正好。”  
“向你学的，观察。”莉莉得意洋洋地挑起眉来，“不过，案件怎么就解决了？”  
“你，我，摩天轮的特定位置。”夏洛克说，“很明显了，莉莉。”  
“……等等。”莉莉睁圆了眼睛，挺直了身子，不敢相信地看着他，“你是说……你在上班时间找借口叫我出来，就是为了和我在摩天轮顶上接吻？而你甚至为了这个吻，特地提前嚼了口香糖？”  
“伦敦导览。”夏洛克耸耸肩，“我以为女孩子都喜欢这个。”  
“相信我，福尔摩斯先生。”莉莉哭笑不得，“我的前男友也是这么觉得的。后来他就变成了前男友。”  
“你舍得？”夏洛克一副恃宠而骄的表情。  
“……我舍不得。”莉莉无奈地靠回他怀里。  
“这就对了。”夏洛克轻吻她的额头，“试试也无妨，不是吗。”


	8. Chapter 8

ABO的话大概是Alpha！福尔摩斯/Beta！莉莉。

不是被迫在家生孩子的Omega，也不是雷厉风行的Alpha，是个再普通不过的Beta，连信息素都闻不到的Beta。原以为自己此生会找一个Beta一起过日子，没想到却阴差阳错暗恋上一个独身的Alpha。

福尔摩斯是对Omega没什么兴趣的Alpha。之前总以为是有什么缺陷，长大后做过检查，说是性冷淡，这倒解释了为什么Omega的信息素放他面前，他的发情期也不会到来。

最初相识是因为工作合作，后来大部分警探都是Alpha，无法接受221B里两个Alpha聚在一起的领地味道，代理人的工作就交给了Beta们。而作为和神秘案件关系最密切的病理学家，莉莉倒担此重任。两个人关系越来越密切，索性苏格兰场就把与福尔摩斯交接这件事直接让莉莉代办。

某次罪案现场，莉莉检验时唯独漏掉的就是Omega的发情期，她闻不到空气里残余的信息素。福尔摩斯由此作为突破口解决了案件。只是很简单很普通的案子，然而开车送福尔摩斯回221B的过程中，莉莉身上的香水似乎阻碍了福尔摩斯对信息素的感应，他阴差阳错的在莉莉车里因为死去Omega的信息素发情了。

于是俩人就做了。索性也把恋爱关系确定了下来。

“我总听说，你的信息素很好闻。”

“现在是你的信息素了。”

结果就成了这样。但是信息素是具有传染性&会沾染的。Beta很干净，所以什么信息素都能够染到他们身上。身为Beta的莉莉闻不到，别人都能闻到。后来苏格兰场里没见过福尔摩斯的Alpha和Omega里传遍了：咱们这儿有个女Beta是装B的Alpha！

莉莉知道此事时是崩溃的。

尤其是后来有不少做文员的Omega小姑娘儿过来找她寻安慰时，她一时间不知道是自己被绿了，还是福尔摩斯被绿了。


	9. Chapter 9

所有人都很奇怪莉莉是怎么把夏洛克追到手的，尤其是茉莉琥珀。要分先来后到也是她，要说感情浓厚也是她，当她哭着和夏洛克说我爱你时，莉莉还只是偶尔拜访221B的警局代理人。几年前，要和她说一个在回归后才认识的空灵柩小粉丝会挤掉她暗恋者的地位，或许她会笑笑说，怎么可能？

但现实就这么发生了。即使茉莉无论如何都想问为什么，也发生了。

X

事实上莉莉对此感到非常抱歉。她没想过自己能成为被看中的那一个。她和其他所有人一样，都认为夏洛克会选择茉莉——如果他必须选择的话。茉莉从各个方面都要胜她一筹。

除开两个人职业相近，她与茉莉没有任何相似之处。一个是温柔的可人儿，眼睛永远轻柔地粘在你身上，还养了一只猫；一个是业余时间在拳台上把自己搞得一塌糊涂、回家还得上药、浑身是疤的家伙。

就算莉莉得天独厚的有着金发蓝眼，但夏洛克也不是个傻子。

从进入这场争夺开始，莉莉就没做过真能成功的打算。她接受一厢情愿的爱情，找个寄托、打发时间，怎么说都好，但至少她得试试。

她不接受直接输掉的事实。

X

认真的？夏洛克我爱你？

这是我今天第七次听到莉莉说这句话了。她实在是太不会内敛为何意。茉莉放下所有自尊才能够跟我说出的这句话（那真是一次糟糕的经历），在莉莉身上看起来就像是一句无关紧要的问候语。我结束推理她时会说，案件结案时会说，这种无时无刻又乍看之下合情合理的问候听多了简直像个美国人。

莉莉倒是很早就和我坦白了这件事。与茉莉不同。即使告诉她：我对你没有兴趣，她也只会耸耸肩说这没事，我喜欢你而已。

她当然是真心喜欢，看看她的表现，是个人都知道她是真心的。实验室里不允许化妆，她的妆容全是在楼下车里补的，两边眼线末尾细小的差距，还有手臂内侧试色用的残余。得了，这简单的要命，你甚至能知道她把车停在哪里，现在是下午四点，阳光从西边照射过来，她是南北向停的车，车尾向北。傻子都看得出来。

——所以我在害怕什么？

——害怕这是假的？


	10. Chapter 10

一如既往地，我对着镜子整理自己的双马尾。这不算是个很适合我的发型，尤其考虑到我已经近两百岁了，把长度和重量都相当可观的金发天天梳成双马尾实在是不算妥当。但是——

“福尔摩斯家的女人都要用这个发型。”我相伴一百多年的丈夫，世人更愿意称他为夏洛克·福尔摩斯，走到我身后，撩起我长长的金发。

“是是是。”我抓过他的手，在手背上轻吻一口，“你又看不见。”这是六十年前的事了，一向谨慎小心的夏洛克面对某位敌人时稍不注意，自此以后双目全盲。曾经漂亮的灰色眼睛现在就像是两颗玻璃珠，空洞无神地望向我所在的位置。若不是有推理力加持，怕是要麻烦上一阵。

“我能感知到。”他还在嘴硬。我知道还没熟练运用推理力解构世界时，失明的他有多依赖我。

“好，你能感知到。就要见到你的曾孙女了，期待吗？”我起身吻吻他的唇，把略显凌乱的衣领为他叠平整，“我见过她一次，在你创立的武侦里混得风生水起，S级，你会为她骄傲的。”

“我很久以前就知道我与她将在此相遇，一切一切都是。”夏洛克把我抱进怀里，低头亲吻我的发，“一切都安排好了，只是我不能在你的身边。”

绯弹逆流而来的能量并不足以让我像他一样停止生长，我的眼角攀上了皱纹，肌肤失去了弹性，我在逐渐老去，我要死了。

“没关系的。”我说，“我心满意足了。”

“是啊。”夏洛克叹口气，又吻了我。他还和二十七岁时一样，年轻、美丽、富有力量。

“时间要到了。”我在快哭前推开了他，勉强地露出一个笑容，“快走吧，教授。”我用手点点他胸口上伤疤的位置，“记得好好保护绯弹啊。”


	11. Chapter 11

当我在俱乐部消耗了一整个下午过后，怀揣着好奇的心思，我比约定好的时间还要晚回到贝克街。上楼时，我正好撞见下楼来的史密斯。她看起来非常开心，与我打了个招呼，快快乐乐地走出门去，带着一脸餍足的表情。

我登上楼梯，看见老友正穿着他的睡袍躺在沙发上抽烟。他每天清晨细心打理的头发当下乱成一团，被汗濡湿了黏糊糊地沾在额头上。看见我，他突然裹紧了睡袍，遮盖住自己的身体。对于相处甚久的两个单身汉而言，这可不多见。

他似乎看穿了我的想法，随手把烟头扔进壁炉里。“华生，女人！”他道，“女人是世界上最难解的迷题！”

我实在不如他头脑聪慧，所以直到睡前，我才想明白他在掩盖些什么——这令我不得不感叹，史密斯实在是太符合福尔摩斯的性子了，我还从没看过有谁把他逼到这种地步呢！


	12. Chapter 12

小小屋子里充斥着咖啡香气，福尔摩斯睁开眼时，史密斯正靠在炉火旁煮着晨间的咖啡。听见他醒来的声音，史密斯转头露出一个浅淡的笑容，从沙发上抓起新的毛巾丢过去。

“早上好。”史密斯还穿着晨衣，洁白的衬裙藏在藕粉色晨衣的最里侧，随着她的动作一摆一摆的，线条分明的长腿时不时探个头出来，让福尔摩斯不得不把目光赶紧挪开，“我家房子不允许男人进来的，不能让房东太太看到。早晨要委屈你吃冷餐了。”

他接过毛巾，下意识用手抚过下巴，确认还没胡茬新冒出来时才放下了手。“我借用一下盥洗室。”福尔摩斯想不通为什么会在意这件事，他不是个太过注意形象的人。

“还在那边。”史密斯心情很好地回他，双颊微微泛红，“对了，昨晚谢谢你，不然我要在沙发上睡一晚上了。”

“啊。”福尔摩斯停下脚步，“没关系。”

史密斯轻笑一声，冲福尔摩斯挥挥手：“快去吧，咖啡快好了。”

蒸汽努力顶破锅盖的阻挡，发出尖锐的叫声。史密斯从旁拿布裹住壶柄，拎到餐桌上稳稳当当放好，先给自己倒出一杯，热气染出一片氤氲，晨报都被濡湿了角。史密斯有些近视，透过水雾，她看到福尔摩斯衣冠整齐地走出盥洗室，在镜子前悉心打理剩余的细节之处。嘴角不知不觉间扬起，史密斯没来由地觉得，如果就这样相处下去，也是很好的。

“史密斯小姐。”她出神的时候，福尔摩斯已经坐到对面了。听见喊她，史密斯才手忙脚乱地给福尔摩斯倒上咖啡，继而又揭开餐盘。只是一些餐柜里的面包加上熟制肉类，简易的冷餐。

“这看起来很棒。”福尔摩斯说，“比我的三明治好多了。”

“饿了的话看什么都好吃。”史密斯笑道。

提到兴趣点上，福尔摩斯意外地健谈。史密斯不是介意在餐桌上提及尸体或刑侦的人，她很多午餐都需要隔着玻璃和剖开一半的尸体分享，加班总是痛苦的。福尔摩斯与史密斯聊了很多，从贝诺公爵案的疑点一直到烟灰的细节分辨，从报纸印刷字体的分辨到女性犯罪的特点，一顿早餐就足足吃了一个来小时。到最后谈到一些维多利亚时代社交场里的趣事，史密斯笑得脸颊疼得要命，不得不一边按揉一边和福尔摩斯讲她遇到的那些。

如果这个早晨能变成所有的早晨就好了。

在那天早晨，他们都曾在某个时刻，自知或是不自知地，想到这样一件事。


	13. 本章是福华福华福华！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

贝克街221B是一座鬼屋，整个伦敦人都知道的那种鬼屋。

当你从旁走过，会看见攀附到灰暗屋顶的藤蔓上长满可怖的长刺，张牙舞爪逼退每一个试图接近的冒险者。人们拆掉了贝克街，让所有航线避开这一座宅邸，规划地铁时都要绕开这栋大宅。没人知道美好的侦探住所如何化作游乐场最深处的秘密，但人们都开始放弃阅读那一本书，他们只想知道这间屋子的奥秘。

有一天，一个小男孩闯进里面。他刚从幼儿园离开，还紧紧记得他想要作为一名医生愿望——也记得他想成为一名军人的愿望，却在转角时错误走到贝克街。

巨大的藤蔓为他让道，古旧的木门大敞开欢迎他的进入。而后房屋主人出现在他面前。老人的面上布满了皱纹，失去水分的手掌干枯而粗糙。像对待所有人一样，老人张开他木乃伊似的手掌，试图吓退这位不速之客。

小男孩扬起脸来，用无邪的眼睛看着老人。这是一双棕褐色的瞳孔，带着蜜糖的味道，一下子就吸引了老人的注意。

“来吧。”老人用他嘶哑的嗓音说，“我准备了红茶和点心。”

红茶里漂浮着令人恶心的眼球，点心上的糖霜是尸体防腐剂，小男孩却对这一切都感到新奇。他坐在另一把扶手椅上，就像他本来就该坐在那里一样。

“真奇怪。”小男孩说，“明明你这么好看，为什么不喜欢大家呢。”

“我？好看？”

“是啊。”小男孩描述起他眼里的老人，“你像是上个世纪的绅士一样梳着背头，下巴上的胡茬刮得干干净净，皮肤像我哥哥的那样富有弹性。最好看的是你的眼睛，是浅灰色的，看我的时候温柔又可亲。”

老人遏制不住地呜咽着。他捂住了自己的脸，不希望小男孩看到这个场景。

小男孩记得妈妈的话，从怀里掏出手帕，跳到老人腿上为他拭干眼泪，借一个肩膀给这位突然哭哭啼啼的老人家。

“我不是个怪物。”老人哽咽着。

男孩挂起一个笑容：“你是世界上最好的人呀。”


	14. 三次莉莉对福尔摩斯说出我爱你，一次她没有

（1）

贝克街221B是个充满魅力的地方，至少对于案件毫无进展的莉莉·史密斯来说是这样的。她抱着厚厚一沓资料走上楼梯，在福尔摩斯的呵斥声里把乱糟糟的地面清开一片空地，放上自己的卷宗，根据华生在与否取决于坐进哪张椅子或者福尔摩斯怀里。等福尔摩斯走来说她时，史密斯就轻车熟路地露出一个甜甜的笑向福尔摩斯讨个吻，之前一切都能在福尔摩斯突然红成番茄的脸颊上一笔勾销。

也难怪华生在旁边用报纸挡着脸，小声骂她幼稚。

但福尔摩斯也有他不能动摇的原则：他绝不在史密斯请求他帮忙前插手史密斯从苏格兰场拿到的任何案件，除非他们收到了同样的邀请函——不过，这件事在向雷斯垂德公开他们二人关系后就停止了。

史密斯当然很自觉，在福尔摩斯说话前就把他推到一旁做别的事，独自一人靠在扶手椅里查阅一份又一份的材料。尸解非常具有特征性，心肌的纤维化、突发脑出血和注射痕迹能够确认是急性中毒。但究竟是主动中毒还是被迫注射，史密斯一时没有找到方法确认。在检验设备齐全的现代，这算不上什么难题，但十九世纪末的法医学还没有完全发展，想要找到专门的区分方式简直是做梦。

福尔摩斯在餐厅中调配药物。史密斯劝不住他注射药物，只能尽可能的阻止他。她和华生对视一眼，熟练地起身走到福尔摩斯身边，坐进他怀里，把充满药品的注射器拿过来。

“尝试放弃一次？”史密斯亲吻福尔摩斯的脸颊，用手摩挲着他的手臂。裸露的肌肤上布满了密密麻麻的针孔，周围一片肌肉都被长期注射染上青紫色。

福尔摩斯试图抢回他的注射器：“只是——”

“打发无聊，我知道，你和我说过好多次了。”史密斯熟练地躲避福尔摩斯的抢夺，她举高了手，知道福尔摩斯怎么够都够不到的，“但是药物成瘾很过分，我不喜欢这样，算是为我戒掉，亲爱的？”

福尔摩斯哼了一声，一手抱紧史密斯弯腰往下吻去，一手往上轻而易举地就够到了注射器。

“你犯规。”史密斯从他怀里挣出来，颇为无奈地看他把药物吸进注射器。

福尔摩斯耸耸肩：“这算巧夺。”

“好、好。”史密斯说不过他，只能另想办法，但眼看着针头就要扎进福尔摩斯的手臂。

诶？史密斯一愣。注射倾斜角度是一定的，然而，注射时的方向和位置却是按各自的习惯。肌肉里会有残余的针孔痕迹，如果从针孔痕迹发散到注射器是如何穿过肌肉组织，就能知道注射器进入时的状态，也就能由此推断出是他杀或过量意外。史密斯一拍脑门，扑到福尔摩斯身上，在他一脸茫然的情况下盯着注射器插入肌肉，又在还未推动针杆前拔出来扔到一边，把里面的液体都排空了。

“哦，天，我终于知道该怎么做了。”史密斯捧着福尔摩斯的脸，狠狠地亲了福尔摩斯一口，“我爱你！”

福尔摩斯瞥眼湿漉漉的地板，又看看史密斯。

“我不是。”

（2）

比起伦敦的阴雨绵绵，郊区的雨总带着磨不掉的粗犷。两日前华生强烈建议福尔摩斯去乡村散散心，并且搬出正旅居村庄做研究的史密斯作为缘由，强行把他送上了马车。结果迎接他的没有明媚的天气或是香气四溢的手工面包，只有糟糕的狂风暴雨和一脸“你来干嘛”的史密斯——她原定昨日返回的，结果被大雨困在这里，华生的电报在福尔摩斯到达的第二天才送到史密斯手上。

太好了。

旅店的老板倒是很尽责地升起壁炉，这让屋里至少显得不那么阴冷。史密斯放弃了做任何事的想法，索性闷头从夜里一直睡到晌午，吃完午饭把被子都堆到椅子上，借着平坦的床褥做些室内的垫上运动，把今日的运动量凑足。福尔摩斯显得发慌，来来回回在屋里转着，指甲都被咬坏了。

“我就知道这里比伦敦还差。”

“伦敦也下雨？”

“不，伦敦这几天雾太浓，哈德森太太都不开窗户了。”

“这可真糟。”

“更糟的是苏格兰场如一潭死水，半个月都没来找过我了。”

“那不是件好事吗，伦敦犯罪率降低，都是些小案子，大家过得既平安又开心。”

“好事？简直是天下最无聊的半个月！”

“听华生的话，好好修养。”史密斯把腿伸开，保持上半身直立，望向福尔摩斯，“要不你也来试试？瑜伽，东方文化，在我们那年代火得要命。”

“不。”福尔摩斯断然拒绝了她。

史密斯耸耸肩，从腰线中间的纽扣一个个拆开围起的衬裙丢到一边，下半身就剩了一条长裤。这是她前些日子给自己缝的，虽然布料还是不如现代的纤维尽如人意，但就实用性而言，已经比裙子好不少了。“那要不要做点别的。”她的目光飘向福尔摩斯行李箱里的棕色小袋子，“我看你也准备周全了。”

福尔摩斯顺着她的眼神望去，登时明白了她的想法：“我只是做有备无患的打算。”

“我或多或少觉得没办法打发的阴雨天气就该做这事。”史密斯无辜地看他一眼，把套着的短外套也扔到一旁，仅剩一件瑜伽背心贴在身上，半个胸部和两条长臂都露在外面，在十九世纪，基本是写在身上的诱惑二字了。

福尔摩斯沉默半晌，从行李箱里捡起袋子扔给史密斯，转而走过去半推半就地和史密斯一起倒在床上，任由史密斯扯着他紧扣的西装衣领。“你赢了。”

史密斯爆发出一阵大笑：“我爱你！”

（3）

哈德森太太非常坚持要让史密斯学习厨房艺术，甚至到了愿意光明正大把史密斯从楼上两位绅士当中拽走，带到楼下厨房来学习点什么的地步。但史密斯或许一直忘记和哈德森太太说，她究竟是如何被她家掌勺的父亲禁止进入厨房的了，纵然在此之前，她的父亲乐此不疲，总是认为通过教学，这位年轻的史密斯能够学懂何为烹饪。而她的母亲——在第一次看到她的爆米花式水煮黑炭（那本应该是一颗鸡蛋）时——就放弃了自家女儿能学会做饭这事。

史密斯觉得她面对一堆要化验的奇特液体时，也没有像是煮一个牛肚那般富有奇怪的……不确定性。液体沸腾得很快，在扑出锅面前，哈德森太太眼疾手快地叠上厚重的衬布把锅拿开灶台，倒掉一部分的水，顺便撇去上面的浮沫，最终无奈地看看史密斯，又看看差些被扑灭的灶火，向史密斯下了逐客令。

“亲爱的，过来，你还是帮我来做鸽子派吧。”哈德森太太恳切地握着她的手，把已经被搓好模型的饼皮和配置完毕的内馅都拿了过来，“一层鸽子肉，一层鹌鹑蛋，一层复合香料，码到顶层，然后封上口，送到转角那家面包房去，他们会帮忙烤制的。”

“具体每一层的数目是多少？”史密斯非常谦逊地站在一堆食材面前。

哈德森太太大手一挥：“随你喜好，亲爱的。”

鸽子派在晚餐时被端上了221B的餐桌，一时间，屋中的四个人都陷入了沉默。筒状的造型非常完美：如果饼皮没有被鸽子血染出一种案发现场的恐怖感的话。底层饼皮基本已经被鸽子血浸湿了，踏在下面，还有少量鸽胸肉和鹌鹑蛋从封口处溢出来堆成一团，呈现被烤糊后的深褐色；唯一像点事的是闻起来，但似乎香料放置的量有些过人，整屋里弥漫着迷迭香的味道。

“你是想毒死我。”福尔摩斯非常确定地看着鸽子派上冲天的鸽子脚。

“……呃，不。”史密斯也饱含怀疑地盯着这份鸽子派，在得到哈德森太太的点头鼓励后稍显又自信的望向福尔摩斯，“我爱你。”

（+1）

史密斯梦到很多很多年前，她还住在伦敦时的很多事。那时候她还很年轻，还能在各方面肆意妄为，享受爱情带来的馈赠。现如今，苏塞克斯的别墅里，蜜蜂到处都是，烦人得要命；人也老了，睡眠不安稳也不长久，索性分了两张床来睡。前几月福尔摩斯还沉迷于蜂王浆对大脑的疗效，这两个月，他就跑去日本找寻山葵。要她来说，最有效的就是年轻时少抽点烟，再少给自己注射点麻醉剂。

她打个哈欠，走下楼去，轻手轻脚地推开福尔摩斯的屋门，爬上那张柔软的床。福尔摩斯伸长了手把史密斯搂进怀里，半睡半醒间抚过史密斯的发。

“晚安。”福尔摩斯抱紧史密斯，嘟囔一句，“我爱你。”

“嗯。”

END


	15. Chapter 15

土耳其浴具有良好的、祛除污秽的功效。因而我喜好在案件结束后来到土耳其浴室，和华生一起消磨一整个下午。早先时候华生离开伦敦去向美国，让我留在土耳其浴室的理由也就只剩下掺杂蜂蜜的烟膏了。回到伦敦的午后，当我在土耳其浴室一面享受水烟、一面观察躺椅上吹嘘自己性滴能力的阳滴痿男人时，一个想法跃进了我的头脑。

昨天晚上，由于警督的打断，莉莉和我没有把该做的事情做完。按莉莉的性格，今日夜晚怕就会到访我在贝克街的寓所。这一想法令我骤然放下水烟，卷起毯子回到更衣间，迅速考虑起应对方案。在这件事上，我确实可以坦白，我没有任何经验。我对性的需求很低，即使在大家满脑子都是性的私学或大学中，我也一样冷淡地沉浸于浩瀚的化学知识，而非带有性滴意味的私交。禁欲并非我之本意，但禁欲为我带来的好处是可喜的。（*）多年来，我仍然保持着处子之身。然而，这一事实也让我缺乏面对女性所必须的知识。

此时，华生不在我身边这件事就成了大麻烦。三大洲的女人都可以为他作证他引以为傲的男性魅力，而我却找不到一个人商榷如何面对女人的邀约。平常探案的手段在此刻显然无济于事，对于十九世纪的滥情绅士们来说，他们的目标是如何让保守的女人同他们上滴床。可我的问题则是，如何让一位开放的、提出与我上滴床的女性，在此期间享受到最佳的一场性滴事，即使其中一方是处子也并不例外。我年前已经推理出莉莉来自未来；昨晚过后，我也知道了莉莉的未来里，人们非常开放，像法国人一样开放。我试图用演绎法推测女性对完美床滴事的要求，基本是一种摸索，无法用实践确认其正确性。但既然是我做出的决断，通常不会有过多错误。

首先，我想我应该努力保持洁净。即使在普通的人际交往中，洁净也是最基本的。假设我们要在寓所做这件事，寓所也应当是洁净的。我拍了封电报给哈德森太太，破天荒地请求她“帮我整理房间”，并且要求“按照招待贵宾的方式整理”。即使我需要再整理一遍，可哈德森太太的预处理也会增快我布置的速度。转角的理发店还有空位置，我可以趁此时间去将头发整理完美，洁面则留到回家后再说。

其次，晚饭时光，开始前的暧昧时间。在每一场社交开始前，都伴随有合适的精致餐点。我向一家不错的餐馆咨询了“在结婚纪念日与夫人共进晚餐”时的选择，最终定下两只山鹬作为主菜，并上一瓶香槟作为佐餐酒，要求他们准时送到贝克街。如此一来，餐点的安排完成了。同时，餐馆的为晚餐准备的布局非常有启发性，橱柜里还有一些蜡烛，很合适搭配银质烛台使用。

最后，完整的布置。当我回到家时，发现哈德森太太的布置非常贴合我的心意，除了我完全找不到自己的东西在哪里以外。下一次她不会再有机会碰我的东西了。还差一点，我嗅嗅干燥的空气，快速地用被搬进卧室的化学器具配出一些香精，兑水后放在壁炉上，任由其自由蒸发。离开伦敦前几日，莉莉曾经买过一瓶香水，之后还未曾用过。而我正是根据那款香水配出的室内香型。

送餐员带着新鲜做好的晚餐走上楼来，布置完美后离去。我看眼表，如果莉莉决定在晚餐前赶来，时间不多了。挑选衣服是一件困难的事，平常穿着的外出服在此刻显得有些不够正式。最终，我挑选了一件燕尾晚礼服，正是我和莉莉相遇的案子里，我作为她家庭教师进入公爵晚宴时穿着的那一件。

但我仍旧忘了最重要的一件事，或者说，作为十九世纪的人，我确实很难有这个概念。大家对怀孕的态度是开放的，一个大家庭中有七八个子嗣是相当正常的事。因此，当莉莉从身旁拿出被紧紧密封好的橡胶套环时，我意识到，也许之后我需要另外准备这一物件了。

先从找到售卖的黑市商人开始入手。


	16. Chapter 16

华生对我的情绪表达了关切，并且表现出愿意和我聊聊的想法。我表示感谢并拒绝了他，这件事不需要再被另外的人知道了，即使他也在事件拢阔的人员范围内。如果当时我能冷静下来，我很快就会发现在这种时候拉小提琴是非常危险的。但显然，我没能这么做。所以，现在，我的小提琴正躺在地上。还好它没有被我迁怒到摔碎的余地。不然我将不能原谅我半小时前对理性的缺失。

其原因——按华生的说法——是相当离奇的。

前几日，莉莉与我进行面对面的长谈时，刻意绕了好几个圈，避而不谈重点。在结束时，她讲出本次谈话的重点。

她用一种诚恳的语气同我讲：在她的世界里，我是名为“亚瑟·柯南·道尔”的推理小说作者所创造的一位侦探，虚构的，并非真实存在。

在与莉莉的交往中，我还是第二次对她如此生气。我至今不敢回想那几分钟内我都对她说了什么。很明显，反正没有一条是具有绅士风度的。我用最恶毒的话呵斥她，质问她的意图，亲口把她从这栋房子里赶了出去，并让她“永远也不要回来”。莉莉单方面的承受着我的怒火，最终顺应我的心意离开寓所。

屋子空了下来，而我被突然的低落情绪席卷，手控制不住的摸向装着注射器的小盒子。我给自己注射平日里两倍的容量，鉴于我冲口而出的恶言实在难以接受，莉莉不会回头再理我了，或许我应该注射三倍。

在药物第二次引起兴奋时，我看到华生回来了。他呵斥我用药过度，并在床边陪伴我度过难熬的第二次兴奋——我得承认，那不是兴奋，是用药过度后的副作用。

在情绪跌宕起伏的中间，我发现自己实质上不是很在意这件事。事实上，对大部分人来说，我也只是华生笔下的一个侦探形象而已。我所在意的事情则更加私人，更加具有不可解释性。从最开始，我一直认为莉莉是在爱我。当下，我必须要思考的是，莉莉究竟爱的是我，还是道尔爵士(如她所说)笔下的那个我。假设是后者——我情不自禁地认为是后者——我之于莉莉，不过一本小说，她的爱依旧是虚无缥缈的，她不会以爱一个人的方式来爱我。

华生下楼了，我决定在他回来前把卧室门锁上，否则他还会向我表达没有意义的关心。

上楼的脚步声不对，是两个人。我毫无根据地希望剩下的一个人是莉莉，但她回头来看我的可能性微乎其微。我起身，去卧室门口锁上门。还没等我走过去，向内打开的木门被猛地推开，差些撞在我脸上。

“哦天，歇洛克——！”我听到莉莉的尖叫声，“你还好吗！”

“还好。”我退了几步，下意识地观察莉莉，即使我们约定好了，我不能对她这么做。但很快，我发现观察莉莉令我收获颇丰。 她一整晚没有睡觉，至少哭了三个小时以上，化妆品也无法遮盖她的泪痕。

总之，我顾不上自己在想什么，伸手拥抱她。她把我抱紧，亲吻我的嘴唇，向我道歉。

她真是够蠢了。该道歉的人是我。


	17. Chapter 17

夏洛克的梦想成真了。

一场简奥斯丁风格的维多利亚时代假面舞会，混入一位现代化的杀手先生，探案又跳舞，在约翰担忧的目光下，他毅然带上黑色羽毛点缀的面具走入会场。

——认真的？你的舞步还是我教的，就在你结婚前两个月，别忘了这事。

约翰无奈地望向仅剩的哈士奇面具。很好，我记住了，夏洛克，你欠我的。

发现安娜对夏洛克来说是意外之喜，虽然这就代表没用的苏格兰场和主办方达成了某种协议，但能见到熟人总是开心的。而且，这也意味着他不用与约翰跳舞了。

约翰怎么说的来着？哦，对，我不是基佬。

——跳舞？

夏洛克绕到安娜身边，灵巧地别来她身边的所有人，向她伸出手。

——我是工作人员。

假面都没带你当然是。夏洛克抑制住冲口而出的嘲讽，从准备桌上随便抓了一个面具按在安娜脸上。是个皮卡丘。

——谁说工作人员不能跳舞。你还可以利用这时间给我讲讲。

安娜把皮卡丘放在一边，又挑出一个三色猫的扔给他，没好气地回了一句。

——讲什么。

——当然是苏格兰场如何对你们许诺的。

——没许诺。

——对客人用这种态度好吗？

——这是内部信息，客！人！先！生！

——这正是我要的。

安娜猝不及防，被夏洛克拽进怀里。舞曲正要开始，他牵着安娜走下舞池，如所有人一样鞠躬邀请——除了安娜没有拒绝的余地之外。她看见主办方的“这人超有钱没有大事就忍忍”。

——你还没告诉他们你有男友了？

夏洛克迈出第一个方步，话题的开头独特的……没和案件有关。

——有必要吗。

——听说大家都会这么做。

——你不也没有。

——哦，我忘了，最近事情太忙了。

——那我也是。

——你刚刚想说“我没必要”。

——……夏洛克？

——对不起。

——……

——但你真不和他们说……

——夏洛克！正事！苏格兰场和我们说得正事！

安娜踩了他一脚，低吼，目光挪向扮作简奥斯丁的女人。

——先把舞跳完。

——什么？

——你的动作都暴露了。这不算你说的，是我自己发现的。所以你不用辞职了。

——你怎么知道……

——我永远都知道。告诉你上司你有男朋友了，以及你男朋友是谁。

——好酸。

——酒保在榨柠檬汁。

夏洛克一脸无辜。

——是醋。


	18. Chapter 18

夏天是个很奇怪的季节，似乎每个人都在穿着不同的打扮走在街上，而且都认为自己的穿搭之于天气没有任何区别。史密斯曾经热衷于穿着碎花的吊带背心与牛仔热裤，踩一双缀着珠链的凉鞋。大学毕业，她开始放弃这种穿着，换上了闷热的长裤与短袖T恤。没人知道下一个进行病理分析的组织在哪里，而随着年龄增长，她的晒伤更红了。多年以来，史密斯以为自己适应了这种穿着——直到她被迫套上更厚的一层为止。

维多利亚时代的夏天比现代更加凉快，但对于裹着三层裙子的史密斯来说，似乎区别不大。她把大量的金钱花在了购买冰块上，并且放弃了对贝克街的造访——穿着全套衣服和看着更热的福尔摩斯挤在一起？算了，她可不做这事。史密斯一边叼着自制冰棍，一边把衬裙边卷起，露出两条长腿，大咧咧地坐在藤椅上，有一搭没一搭地翻起书页来。

门响了两声，史密斯赶忙放下衬裙穿上晨衣，在炎热中打开房门。门口是个没见过的女人，一头乌黑的长卷发披散在肩头，比她整整高上一截——

“福尔摩斯？！”她惊叫一声，很快捂住了嘴，压低声音问，“六英尺的女人？”

“你的蠢房东一点都没怀疑。”福尔摩斯把手里的一个大手提箱放在餐柜里，摘下假发，露出他已经被汗浸湿的发。

“那是什么？”史密斯好奇地看看手提箱。

“冰。”福尔摩斯敞开窗户，让风——用热浪形容更准确，滚进屋里，“哈德森太太让我给你送来一些。”他扯开领口，解开外侧扣上的长裙，“天啊，女人们的衣服真热。”

“你的三件套也热。”史密斯哼唧一声，拿了些冰倒进杯子里，奢侈地倒上一整杯咖啡，递给福尔摩斯，“我夏天的最爱，冰咖啡。”

“有可以保存冰的地方了？”福尔摩斯喝上一口，略带不满地蹙起眉来，加上两勺砂糖。

“哪里都有。不过我会在材料库里冻——无菌环境，温度适宜。”史密斯安安稳稳地喝着她没加糖的黑咖啡，“还有最棒的，我们终于可以控制室温了，通过一个名为空调的东西。”

“有趣。发明家们应该很喜欢这件事，可惜我坐在这里了。”福尔摩斯稍显炫耀地抬起咖啡杯。

“你要是努力一把，没准还能研究出些什么呢。让我想想，你的那个福尔摩斯检测法？”

“不合适，没发文章。”

“真遗憾。”

“更遗憾的是现在没有发明家研究这个……空调。”

“是啊。太热了。”史密斯放下杯子，在福尔摩斯嘴唇上轻啄一口，“热得快烧起来啦。”


	19. Chapter 19

“我是怎么对着五张卡牌按了两年半的？”莉莉靠在沙发一段，盯着手机屏幕上又一次出现的五张卡牌，略显愤恨地戳了其中三张。

“这不准确。”夏洛克坐在沙发那头发短信，有意无意地瞥了一眼她的手机，“最多可以是八张卡牌。”

“好吧，随便你，八张卡牌，有什么区别。这游戏的制度无聊死了，唯一有趣的就是这个角色——但说日语可真让我觉得不爽，你会说日语吗，夏洛克？”

“<如果需要，我就会。>”

“……你居然还真会。”

“永远不要试图假设侦探所需要的知识。”夏洛克挑眉，把咖啡放下，拍拍莉莉的肩膀，让她躺在自己腿上，“比如那个游戏——某天也能成为破案的关键。”

莉莉乖乖躺下，把手机放在支起的腿上。天然手机支架，太棒了。还没等她继续，夏洛克倒是先一步收走了她的手机。

“虚月馆杀人事件——烂名字，别纠结于假的推理作品了，来和我聊聊最近苏格兰场怎么样。”

“挺好的，雷斯垂德探长掉了七磅。”

“你知道我指的不是这个。”

“查令十字街书店的案子？”

“从天而降的鱼叉？有趣，告诉我更多。”

“那我从头讲起吧。下午两点半左右，受害人到达了书店，他的目标是挑上一本书给女儿做礼物……”


	20. Chapter 20

第四个房间里有一块白板，还有一层玻璃。

三个人齐刷刷地抬头望向玻璃那边，意料之中地看到了始作俑者。还有在始作俑者身后，被捆着的莉莉。和狱长妻子一模一样的造型，只不过这次，枪在欧罗斯手上。

“白板上有题。”欧罗斯说，“夏洛克，解开它，或者她被杀掉。”

那是一个幻方，约翰看夏洛克总在公寓里解各种各样的幻方。这似乎不是一个大问题，他松了口气。

麦考夫的目光直视着对面的欧罗斯，语气之中净是悲凉：“够了，欧罗斯。我们都知道这解不开。你只是想杀掉她。”

“解不开？”约翰问。

“这是一个完美平方幻方，六十四阶，现在只有在实验室里被解决过一次。没人能在离开计算机的情况下解决它。华生医生，即使是我也不行。”

“很显然我可以。”夏洛克仔细地盯着屏幕上的表格，“闭嘴。”

屋中霎时陷入一片静寂，仅剩莫里亚蒂的视频声时不时盘随着红色的闪灯回响。欧罗斯无聊地把玩着枪滴支，在短暂的空闲间，把监控摄像头又转得更靠近夏洛克的脸上。

幻方一格一格地被填满。莉莉坐在椅子上，依旧保持着一种平静。

她本不该这么平静的。

欧罗斯难得把眼睛从屏幕上挪开，放到莉莉身上。她从来不明白夏洛克的魅力，仿佛整个世界都围着他一个人在转，所有的人，即使性格迥异，但都与他有关。

“真奇妙。”欧罗斯挑开封住莉莉嘴的胶带，“为什么女人们都会看上他。”

莉莉咳了几声，露出一个挑衅似的笑容：“因为他很善良。而你从来不知道什么是善良。”

“善良很重要吗。为什么每个人都在强调善良。事实上——这一切都没有区别。”欧罗斯的枪抵在莉莉的下颌上，“我就算杀掉你，也不会感到有任何良心上的谴责。”

“一点都没有？”

“嗯……没有。”

“那太好了。”莉莉仰头看她，“你根本不懂什么是爱。”

“这很好吗？”

“是啊，很好。这意味着你根本不知道怎么爱一个人。所以，是时候了。”

“什么？”

“我在苏格兰场供职，我的母亲是议员，我的爱人是闻名英国的侦探，据他所说，一位高智商反社会人格的拥有者——”莉莉眨眨眼，跃过欧罗斯看着那边向她投来欣慰目光的夏洛克，“你根本没查过我身上有没有追踪器。哦天。当夏洛克爱上一个人的时候，他总会放上一个追踪器的。”

监控室的铁门被打开，数目众多的警员站在门口，一柄柄枪支指向欧罗斯。她用枪抵住莉莉，这是最终的筹码。

“而我本人，经过了常年的格斗训练。”

莉莉突然起身，狠狠地撞击了欧罗斯的下巴。

“你真该关注一下苏格兰场的。”莉莉说，“不论多么伟大的罪犯，最终都会被我们绳之以法。”


	21. Chapter 21

屋中的人各自倒吸一口冷气。贝克街221B，又一次陷入了寂静。

上一次经历这事的茉莉还站在角落，她故作冷静地举起酒杯喝了一大口，在摔碎高脚杯之前高明地把杯子放到一边。即使过去多年，相似的场景也让她无所适从，甚至有些嫉妒。

但莉莉站在中间，只是耸耸肩：“所以你收下它吗？”

“什么？”重蹈覆辙让夏洛克有些晃神。

“礼物。”莉莉点点他手中捧着的盒子，“不收下我就拿走了。”

“我……”

“不必要说抱歉。即使我确实期待发生些什么，但你要明白，错过我的期待是你的损失。而且说真的，作为空灵柩的一员，能站在这里我就很开心了，至少回去以后能说上一阵了。”

约翰微妙地看着她：“你是空灵柩的？”

“我以为你知道，夏洛克没和你说吗？安德森邀请的我。他欠我好多解剖的人情呢，我没做测试题就成功进入了。”莉莉笑笑，从袋子下面又取出几份礼物，“这是给你们的，华生先生，华生太太，还有小罗莎蒙德。”她伸手刮了一下罗莎的鼻尖，继而手机声响打破了尴尬的沉默，“……哦，抱歉，我必须得接这个电话。”

“见鬼的，夏洛克，你究竟怎么想的。”看见莉莉专心于电话，约翰压低声音吼了夏洛克，“两次圣诞派对，一模一样的场景！”

“所以。”茉莉有些哽住，“你怎么想？”

沉默良久，在莉莉挂断电话前，夏洛克突然冒出一句：“有趣。”

“我不觉得有任何有趣的事，夏洛克。”约翰摇头。

“颅内血肿穿刺结果却是动物血，你不觉得有趣吗？”夏洛克的眼睛闪闪发亮，任谁看到都认为是进入状态了，“啊，而且是猪血，更有趣了。这可不是每天能看到的那种病理报告单。”

“对不起，临时加班，病理分析结果不太对劲。颅内穿刺抽出来一管猪血。”莉莉又穿上她的大衣，“我先走了。职责所在。”

同样饱受加班困扰的雷斯垂德向她举起酒杯。

“你开车来。”夏洛克放下礼物盒，回卧室取下围巾。

“是的。”莉莉回头看他，“怎么了？”

“带我一起。非常有趣。”夏洛克套上大衣，把围巾搭在胳膊上，“我是说，这个结果。”

屋门关上后的几分钟内，屋中的所有人都没明白究竟发生了什么。另一边，走出房门前，夏洛克把围巾围在莉莉的脖子上，在她唇上轻轻落下一吻。

“圣诞快乐。”

他说。


	22. Chapter 22

“所以，昨天晚上的男人怎么样？”

“什么？”史密斯从成堆的文书里抬起头，诧异地看着福尔摩斯。

闻名伦敦的侦探耸耸肩，一副无辜的样子，指了指她的裙子：“过膝裙，你很少穿过膝裙的。考虑到你闻起来像是在男士古龙水里被泡过一样，很明显，你在另一个人家里过夜了。今天早上的凶杀案让警探肯定会打你电话，我猜猜，这次是雷斯垂德的，他正好在忙之前的案子，不然他会自己来。所以你匆忙起床回家换了衣服——衣服是新的，很整齐，然后开车到苏格兰场转了一圈拿好文书才来见我，连打卷的鬓角都来不及拉直。你一直都会拉直头发，至少短发时是这样的，我只见过你短发。”

史密斯瞥眼鬓角，果然还在打卷，叹口气别在脑后。她最不想知道的就是被福尔摩斯看出来这件事：寻欢作乐，解决生理需求，对成年人来说很正常；面对福尔摩斯？一切都不会正常。

“挺不错的。”史密斯胡乱编造几句，她纯粹找了个长得不错的，一头卷毛，关上灯的话还有点像福尔摩斯，“累到走不动。”

福尔摩斯瞥她一眼，也不回话。史密斯把文书递过去，福尔摩斯就百无聊赖地翻上几页，没一会儿就倦了。

“夏洛克——”哈德森太太的声音从门口传来，她推开门，还捧着一大束百合，“说是你定的？”

福尔摩斯轻咳一声：“是的，哈德森太太，把它放在这里就好。”

哈德森太太的目光在二人当中流转，最终露出一个欣慰的笑容：“真稀奇。”在她说出什么更要命的话之前，福尔摩斯起身关上了门。

“哇哦。”史密斯顿顿，“这可……有够粗鲁。”

“她不介意。”福尔摩斯拿起百合花，丢进史密斯怀里，“好好把你自己熏熏。我可不想闻着这种鬼味道办案。案发现场是密闭环境，古龙水味会破坏平衡。”

史密斯拨弄着上面的花瓣：“百合花不会？”

“比劣质古龙水好点。”福尔摩斯取出一份文件，翻开了插在百合花上，细长的手指点点上面的地址，“另外，建议你删掉他的联络方式，让你在地上跪一个小时还没任何关心，他把你当做炫耀的资本，炮滴友都算不上。”

“我根本没存。他烂死了。”史密斯翻个白眼，“折腾到后半夜我也还在假高滴潮，想办法离开。”

“试着打他。”

“我不想被自己上级关起来。”

“那下次选择明智一点。找个前半夜就能解决问题的。至少把前半夜的高滴潮数设计在三次到五次，后半夜就能安稳入睡。”

“我去哪儿知道他们的滴性滴能力？”

“提到这件事。”福尔摩斯套上大衣，为她拉开屋门，“不错的人会捎带遮掩的实话实说。”


	23. Chapter 23

NOT A GOOD IDEA.

他不太確定自己是為什麼分神的。但案件就是案件，七分的案子丟給蘇格蘭場只會讓破案率再降一檔。接替蠢貨安德森職位一年多的那個法醫——好像姓史密斯——親自上門，他偶爾閒得無聊大發慈悲出來指點迷津：沒什麼不對的，沒有，一點都沒有，這就是他本人普通的狀態，什麼都沒有不對勁的。

「那邊的咖啡廳就是事發地。」她說「目前已經封鎖現場。」

「不，案子不是在那裡發生的，世上沒有那麼巧合的事，他是被搬到那裡的。」

「在眾目睽睽之下？」

「我承認還沒想通方法。」

「所以我想，我們最好還是從咖啡廳問起？腳踏實地探案也沒有壞處。」

「……好吧。」

不對。他愣了下。好像不對。他不是這樣的，他不該是這樣的。他甚至不記得這個女人的名字，卻自然而然地聽了她的話？

他又不是約翰，怎麼會這麼容易接受別人的提議和暗示！

「怎麼了？」她站在前面等他，稍顯困惑地眨眨眼。

他看到了很多：空靈柩社員、拳擊愛好者、兩周前打了一場自由格斗比賽、不被貓喜歡、短期無晉升可能性、法醫病理學家。

最重要的是，透過紅色的眼鏡，他看到一種微妙的光亮。像是吸引著他不由自主向前靠攏的、陽光穿過玻璃折射出的一室溫暖。自從約翰成為他的習慣，卻又在另一層面離開他後，他以為自己不會再相信某個人能給予他毫無保留的愛意。

可她很愛他。

毫無保留、願意承擔一切的。在今天他注意到之前，她就早已像是愛著星空那版愛他，甚至不要求他的回報。

……啊。

他突然感到心臟跳躍起來，就像尼古丁透到五臟六腑，驟然活躍的大腦在短短一瞬間理解了很多。

「案子。」他說「我知道了！」


	24. Chapter 24

史密斯很爱喝酒。

倒不是说她多想做个醉鬼，不过是比起其他饮品，她更喜欢来杯啤酒而已。尤其在锻炼后的夜晚，她很乐意和朋友一起举杯分享一段快乐时光：由酒精、游戏、还有跳舞组成的快乐酒吧时光。

大部分女孩或多或少对这种地方保有警惕，但史密斯一向放纵自我——和她一起的都是信得过的拳台好友，先不提他人来惹事如何，多半都是她父亲的弟子，非常清楚自己对这位师傅女儿出手的后果——史密斯先生是位宠女狂魔，即使他很热衷于让女儿和大家都知道她不一定打得过的男性对打——这两点并不冲突。

在另一夜的快乐后，史密斯告别送她回家的友人，晃晃悠悠往家走去。她总觉得自己忘了什么。

……靠，福尔摩斯。

在打开门看到自家从者的黑脸时，史密斯才记起来自己忘了什么。

喝酒误事。

「……你喝了多少。」福尔摩斯稳住她，把她丢进沙发里。

史密斯露出一个人畜无害的笑容。「两杯长岛冰茶。」

「……」

「还有一杯威士忌，没兑水的。」

「……」

「……还有一杯深水炸弹！就这样啦！」史密斯赌气似的一口气说完，踹掉平跟鞋整个人蜷进沙发里。她很久没出去喝酒了，这次确实喝得多一点，但也不至于吧？大家都是英国人，何况——「你不也会喝嘛，成年人喝酒又不违法。」她嘟囔一声，颇为不忿。

福尔摩斯一脸无辜。「品酒和烂醉如泥截然不同。」

「是、因为你连约翰华生都喝不过。」史密斯傻乎乎地笑起来。「还在酒吧里说你懂烟灰！」

「那是电视剧情节。」福尔摩斯端了水过来，还有解酒药。

没等他说出下一句话，史密斯就抬手勾住他的脖子，跌跌撞撞倒进他怀里。

「真好。」她咧嘴笑着，整个人往外冒着傻气，像个超级标准的、喝醉了的英国人。

福尔摩斯难得没甩开她，只是稍有些头疼地看着与平日里截然不同的史密斯。他不善于面对太傻的人——嗯，现在他的御主也光荣进榜。但他还是耐着性子，问。「什么好？」

「你呀～」


End file.
